Talk:Seance/@comment-5562569-20131208053131/@comment-4037231-20131215013602
Oh my, what ISN'T wrong with this review? ...The spelling and grammar. Okay, that was a rehtorical question. Ahem....it is far, FAR from one worst peices of horror ANYHINHG. Hell, it's not even the worst episode. It has no dumb romances like pool shark, or dumb jokes like poof de formage. Hell, it's not the worst story to bear stines name. See most of the later Gooosebups books. "This episode was obviously aimed at 7 year olds" Um...what? No, just no. For one, it has pretty dang tense and spooky scenes will be too much for 7 year olds....now 9 and up, that's the demographic for most episodes, including this one. Mostly cuz it's one of more "scare" focused episodes. As far as cliches go...i didn't spot many outside of the usual 80's slasher cliches, which work pretty well. Now Pool Shark was the really cliche episode. Also, for most episodes i know how it may play out, but i think only a few bugged me in that regard. For example, in Toy Train, i knew who Henry was a few minute after he popped up. But that still didn't stop the episode from working really well, and the same goes here. I admit, the story isn't nearly as substantial as the other episodes, but the really great atmosphere makes it work. I also love the ending, as it's complacence at it's FINEST. Anyway, the whole paragraph has some of the worst hyperbole i've ever seen. Worst thing ever? Lolno, not even By Stine standards. It was most certainly simple, but in a good way, much like the early Season 1 episodes. I also kind of enjoyed how it really felt like a classic horror film (even some of the dialogue was self aware like Scream, which is never a bad thing). The horror film feel is why i enjoyed htis one as a nice simply, scary episoe with fun moments and a good ending. Now for my comments on the season Overview: When Shinboi was more fair to a season, YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG. I feel like this could end up being the best season ever...or at least 2nd best. Even the weaker ones didn't fall below B+ due to one good element (ending to seance, the robot in My robot, the sweet stuff in Bad egg...) Worry Dolls was an ep that could have been scarier, but i did love how it touched on ideas like the parents not caring for them much anymore, hwich is a nice idea for a kids show. As a result, the scary stuff exploited that idea, making for a nice spooky episode. Coat Rack and Dead bodies were both great for diffeent reasons. I enjoyed CRC on A - but only for how dang SCARY the guy plaiyng mad dog was. I loved him. Dead bodies was mostly just great as a sequel, but it was still spooky and had sweet moments. And sorry but i thought Detention was easily the best of the season, and one of the best of the show overall. Not only it did it start with fun dialogue and character stuff, but it had the darkest, best, and most complex twists in the entire show. It was amazing see discussion of that stuff in a kids show, and it was very adult and very well written. I LOVED that episode. The weaker ones were My robot and Bad egg, but they both had very good things in them. So this is a great season so far. As for Toy train....join my on that page for my review.